This application claims priority to German Patent Application No. 10128101.3 filed Jun. 11, 2001, which application is herein expressly incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to crop lifters for harvesting machines reaping systems with reaping fingers mounted on a bed plate.
In reaping systems, the reaping fingers are, for example, screwed on along the bed plate. The bed plate guides the cutter bar and serves as the counter cutting blade for the cutting edges of the reaping blades attached to a reciprocating cutter bar. Crop lifters are used to cut bent or lying cereals. The crop lifters lift the cereals. Different positions of the reaping system are necessary depending upon the type or the nature of the cereals and on the required cutting height. Accordingly, the alignment of the crop lifter towards the ground changes. However, an alignment is required which provide the best parallel guiding of the sliding area of the crop lifter to the ground. In practice, this is achieved by crop lifters that enable a change of the orientation of their portion which projects beyond the tip of the reaping fingers. Thus, this portion is lifted or lowered more or less in relation to the reaping fingers.
DE 199 02 459 A1 discloses an attachment element arranged to the support bar of the crop lifter, which includes a holding element with two parallel legs. The tip of a reaping finger is insertable between the legs. Further, a retaining lever is pivotably supported around a pivot pin between the two legs. The retaining lever has a first lever arm with a support face. The support face supports the upper side of the reaping finger. A second lever arm has at least one retaining face. A retaining element, in the form of a leaf spring, contacts a retaining face of the retaining lever and secures the retaining lever against displacement.
An advantage of this embodiment is that the alignment of the crop lifter starting from the disengaged position and the tip of the reaping finger contacts one of the lever arms starting the pivoting of the retaining lever to the retaining position. In order to displace the retaining lever into the wanted position, a portion of the crop lifter projecting from the tip of the reaping finger is lifted with one hand and the second arm of the retaining lever is pushed with the other hand, so that the second arm of the retaining lever, the second arm can be brought into contact with the retaining element. Thus, fine alignment adjustment, which is desired is only theoretically achievable.
Theoretically, it is possible to provide a large number of retaining faces, however, in practice only three retaining faces are realised due to the necessary strength and handling. In order to achieve a finer adjustment with index notches, the angle lever would need to be enlarged. Such an angle lever, however, would not be able to be incorporated into the reaping system, as it would negatively influence the function of the reaping system.
The present invention provides a crop lifter, which enables, only a few retaining faces yet still provides a fine adjustment of its position.
The present invention provides a crop lifter for a harvesting machine reaping systems with reaping fingers attached on a bed plate, comprising a support bar connectable to the bed plate. A grain lifter is connected to the support bar. An attachment element is connected to the support bar and retainable on the reaping finger. A holding element is attached on the support bar. A retaining lever is pivotably supported around a pivot pin on the holding element. The retaining lever includes a first lever arm with an adjusting screw supported on the reaping finger. Also, the retaining lever has a second lever arm with at least one retaining face. A retaining element contacts a retaining face of the retaining lever and retains the same against displacement.
Preferably, the retaining faces are formed as part of retaining teeth. Advantageously the retaining element is formed by a leaf spring elastically urged in the direction towards the retaining faces of the retaining lever to contact the retaining faces. The respectively rough pre-adjustment is carried out automatically, without having to carry out a locking by hand. To provide retainment, the leaf spring is provided with a front face, which abuts one of the retaining faces. This, for example, can be the free end of the otherwise stationary kept leaf spring. Accordingly, an orientation can be achieved, which ensures that the leaf spring escapes when a pressure is exerted on it. However, an embodiment is also possible, where the leaf spring has a through hole. One of the faces of the through hole is formed as a contact face. The retaining lever, via its retaining face, contacts the contact face. Thus, an arrangement which ensures that the leaf spring is tensioned in the retained condition may be achieved.
An advantageous embodiment is achieved, when the first and the second lever arm abut each other at an angle. Also, the pivoting axis of the pivot pin is arranged in the abutment area of the same. Accordingly, the retaining lever preferably includes a bore. The retaining lever is carried by the pivot pin via the bore. Disengagement is achieved by the retaining lever being disconnected from the retaining element. A screw driver can be used in the embodiment where the retaining element is a leaf spring. Accordingly, a U-like form is achieved for the holding element. In a further embodiment, the retaining element is arranged between the two legs in the movement area of the second lever arm.
From the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and subjoined claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.